


President Korra

by Dribbon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dribbon/pseuds/Dribbon
Summary: This is just a short work of manic silliness. Just having some fun with the cast of Korra.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	President Korra

“The preparations for an election in the Earth Kingdom are going, uh, mostly on schedule…” King Wu read hesitantly from his report, wilting under the attention of every notable in Republic City. He looked across the conference room to Mako, who met his eyes and smiled so faintly a casual observer would have missed it entirely. Wu perked up and continued more confidently, “With Republic City’s oversight, we should be able to, uh…” 

Asami tuned out the speech and idly wondered about Mako and Wu. What exactly was going on there? They couldn’t possibly think no one noticed, could they? _They’ll tell us when they’re ready_ , she thought. 

As Wu droned on, Asami grew more and more sure that something was wrong with Korra. She was fidgeting in her seat, and glaring with obvious irritation at anyone that looked her way. Her hand started to tap at the table. Asami put her hand on Korra’s. Korra jumped in her seat and turned to Asami with a look of relief. 

" _Are you OK?’"_ Asami mouthed. Korra nodded roughly in a way that didn’t reassure Asami at all. Korra slumped in her chair and held on to Asami’s hand tightly. 

After a few minutes of calm, Korra’s other hand started to fidget. Then a small flame appeared on her fingertips, jumping from finger to finger. Asami pulled gently on Korra’s hand to get her attention, but the damage was already done. Wu had dissolved into a mumbling mess, and the collected officials were all staring at Korra. 

Asami opened her mouth to talk, but Raiko, the President of the City, spoke over her. “Perhaps the Avatar has something to contribute about Republic City supervision of election preparations?” He said, with carefully calculated condescension. 

“This is all stupid,” she said, staring at the President.

The President kept his carefully controlled polite facade. “If you don’t want to be here, Avatar, we would be happy to provide you with a report of our meetings after they are-” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Korra said, “This meeting is over. I’m the President now.”

Raiko stood up from the conference table. “Avatar, I don’t understand,” he said, his confidence evaporated, “you’re going to run for President?”

Asami pulled at Korra’s hand. They had not talked about this. Korra pulled her hand away and stood angrily. “Listen to me,” she said, slowly, “I’m the President. Now. Today. Your services are no longer required.”

Raiko spluttered incoherently. The rest of the council all tried to talk at once. Tenzin spoke over the din. “Korra, you can’t be serious! You know the Avatar can’t be involved in-”

Korra punched a spout of flame across the table, stopping just before hitting Raiko. Everyone shut up. The only sound was the former president stumbling backwards over his chair and scrambling across the floor away from Korra.

Korra composed herself. “I’m the President. Deal with it.” 

No one spoke.

Korra sat back down. There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone at the table.

“Now you see how the people in the Earth Kingdom must feel,” Korra said, “Why do we get to decide what happens in their Kingdom? Why is Republic City their boss?”

Raiko gingerly approached the President’s chair. “Are you saying this… performance was a metaphor? A lesson for us about empathizing with the people of the Earth Kingdom?”

Korra nodded. The council broke out into smiles and rolled eyes. Asami was not reassured.

Raiko made an irritated noise and sat in the chair. “Avatar, the next time you want to contribute something to the discussion, please enter it into the schedule? We have no need for these dramatics.”

“ _President_ Avatar,” Korra said, calmly.

“We all understand your lesson, Avatar, but I think you’re carrying this a bit too far.” Raiko said.

“I think you don’t understand, Raiko. I told you you can leave.” Asami realized this was real a moment before everyone else. She tried to look supportive. If this was what Korra wanted, so be it.

Mako marched from his position guarding the door and slammed his hands on the table. “What do you think you’re doing, Korra?”

“Poor Mako, always the last to figure things out,” Korra said, mockingly.

Mako looked furious. “You know this isn’t a good idea!”

“You’re going to tell us about good ideas?” Korra countered, “The boy that hired a bunch of criminals to help him fight a bunch of other criminals? Were you _trying_ to get betrayed?”

Mako backed up from the table and raised his hands defensively. “Whoa. Not cool. I thought we all agreed that season was non-canon.”

Korra rolled her eyes and turned to Asami. Despite all the excitement, Asami felt a burst of warmth and love in that look that made everything seem simple. “Asami Sato,” Korra said, “can this administration rely on the support of Future Industries?”

“Of course, President Avatar,” Asami said with a matching formal tone.

“Oh, come on!” Mako shouted, “Of course you’d-”

“Mako,” Korra said, calmly, still looking in Asami’s eyes, “Escort yourself and the former president from the room. You’re making a scene.”

“I don’t even work for Republic City!” Mako said, “And- and- and you’re not the President anyway! That’s not how things work!”

Asami and Korra turned as one to look at Mako. After a long silence, Mako’s shoulders slumped and he dragged Raiko from the room. King Wu followed after them.

Korra smiled. “Now,” she clapped her hands, “The first order of business! Asami?” Korra said, grabbing Asami’s other hand and looking into her eyes.

“Yes?” 

“Would you like to be President?” Korra asked. 

“But,” Asami stammered, “I thought you wanted to be-”

“Let’s both be President!” Korra said, excited.

Asami was carried away in the moment. “Whatever you say!” 

“Great.” Korra put on a pair of sunglasses and walked to the door leading outside. She kicked open the door with a blast of air, sending the ornately decorated doors flying into the street. Asami remembered herself and ran to Korra’s side.

Korra grabbed Asami by the waist and carried her to the motorcycle they left parked on the street. Korra sat down and grabbed the handles. Asami patiently stood by the motorcycle, giving Korra a wry smile.

“Come on, Asami, we can’t make a cool exit if you don’t hop on!” Korra said. 

“We can’t make _any_ kind of exit with _you_ driving,” Asami said, patiently.

“Oh. Right,” Korra said, blushing and grinning. She scooted back on the seat to let Asami drive. Asami mounted and they drove off with a roar.

The council room was silent. Everyone stared at the hole where the doors used to be.

“...What just happened?” Bolin asked.


End file.
